Darker Skies
by sweetalari148
Summary: This is book 1 of my series im making
1. Prolog

~Darker skies Prolog~

"What!" The leader yowled as the queen hurled in disgust,  
"She can't be having kits! shes a medicine cat!" She growled in pure agony. The medicine cat winced as the second kit was born. The deputy poked her head into the den, only flinching at the sight. "The kits were born!" The tall leader yowled.  
"Starclan is really going to turn now!" One of the other cats yowled. "Will you shut you're traps! I'm giving them up to my Sister..Shes in Razorclan!" the medicine cat hissed.  
"okay okay! Stop fighting already and name them already!" The deputy hissed in an annoyed tone. "Okay.. The white she-kit with the blue tail tip and paws, her name will be Avalanchekit, And The white kit with one purple ear and one blue ear with a black and white tail will be named Dreamkit" she annouced. The cats around her began to chant their names softly. all of the sudden the medicine cat zoned out."I-it was a prophecy! it was a prophecy Darkstar!" she Hissed.  
"What?! what did starclan tell you Taintedwish?!" She said in a shocked tone. "...Two cats will stand out of the black of the night And another will destroy the clan..." she whispered. 


	2. Chapter 1

~~~Chapter 1~~~

It was a gloomy day in featherclan, much like the usual,  
The medicine cat was sorting her herbs, The leader was on a huning patrol, all the apprentices were training with their mentors. the deputy, feathertail was sitting in front of the clan enterance, standing guard, waiting for her leader to return to camp. tainteswish looked down at her paws thinking about her kits that she was forced to hand over to razorclan.  
"Why didn't i keep you, im such a mousebrained fool.." She muttered to herself. her new apprentice, Angelpaw looked at her, knowing what she was upset about. "Are you sure you're going to be okay Taintedwish?" She asked tilting her head with a mouth full of herbs. "Yes.. I suppose i will be, it's my fault that i had kits anyways." She admitted. She looked at the herb pile and snorted. "Want to go search for herbs with me? it could help you a bit with you're medicine cat training." her apprentice quickly got up.  
"oh yes please! when do we go?" She asked with an excited tone in her voice. "when darkstar returns to camp." She got up and walked out with angelpaw, wonder if the leader had returned. "I'm back from the hunting patrol taintedwish, you may go search for herbs along with angelpaw"  
She nodded her head in approval. The grey pelted cat dashed out of camp along side Angelpaw. Angelpaw flicked her ears, noticing a foul scent. "Ugh! what could that smell be?!" She Growled stopping were she was.  
"Smells like Twolegs." Taintedwish growled. "should we repor-" angelpaw was cut off by two cats from a different clan, no not Fireclan, or hiddenclan, It was not two featherclan cats, it was two razorclan cats.  
"Who are you trespassing in razorclan territory!" one of them hissed. "Yeah who and what are you doing here!" The other snorted. Taintedwish knew who these apprentices were. she just pretended as if she didnt." We are terribly sorry about trespassing, we smelt the twolegs and followed the scen-" She was cut off by one of the two.  
"Sorry?! We smelt it too but we dont follow the scent!" She hissed. "Who are you anyways.."  
The one with the blue tailtips and paws asked calmly. "We are Taintedwish and Angelpaw, Pleased to meet you."  
taintedwish said calmly." You guys are medicine cats?! Thats amazing! Oh, and our names are Avalanchepaw and Dreampaw!" avalanche paw introduced themselves. Taintedwish flinched and tapped angelpaw on the shoulder.  
Angelpaw knew what she meant. "We really.. dont like razorclan.. they just boss us around and tell us lies.." dreampaw muttered.  
"Lies?" Taintedwish Growled. "Yes, they tell us we were born in featherclan, like you." avalanchepaw hissed. Taintedwish looked down at her paws. "Oh.. thats horrible..." She growled softly. Angelpaw Looked at Taintedwish and glanced back at the two cats.  
"If anything happens... Please meet us here again tomorrow at sunset.." Taintedwish Asked. "Sure Thing!" They agreed.  
The cats ran off before the warriors of razorclan caught them, and so did taintedwish and angelpaw. running with a mouthfull of herbs.  
they finally reached the clan enterance just when darkstar stopped them. " Where did you go.." she growled. " Searching for herbs" angelpaw glanced at taintedwish. "We smelt twolegs,then.. i saw my two kits again! they are apprentices now. and are telling them they dont belong there."  
taintedwish admitted. "Did they believe them?" Darkstar asked. "No." taintedwish growled. "Will you tell them one day?" "Yes.." taintedwish replied.  
"just go get some rest, i know your tired." Darkstar recommended. "Yes..." angelpaw smiled and ran into the medicine cat den, taintedwish following behind.  



	3. Chapter 2

~~~ Chapter 2~~~

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey gather under the highstone for a clan meeting!" Darkstar yowled. All the cats in featherclan began to gather, but the last ones to get there were angelpaw and taintedwish.  
"Okay! I called for a meeting because or medicine cats smelt twolegs while in search of herbs, So i would like Featherpath to address larger hunting,  
and patrol groups." darkstar explained. "So I would like groups of six and seven,  
Clan dismissed." She muttered. when all the cats were out of sight, there was a slight disturbance, taintedwish noticed yowling. It was Avalanchepaw and dreampaw, They seemed like they were chased into the territory of featherclan. "Taintedwish!  
we wish to live in this clan! our mentor chased us here!" Dreampaw yowled.  
Darkstar stared at the two young cats. "very well... I shall hold another clan meeting to introduce you two." She purred. "Thank you thank you!" Avalanchepaw purred."Please Re-gather featherclan!" darkstar yowled. The cats began to gather back into their circle. "Okay.. today we have two new apprentices joining featherclan,  
And their names are.. Dreampaw and Avalanchepaw, avalanchepaws mentor will be me, and Dreampaws mentor will be featherpath!" She yowled proudly. the two cats felt as if they were being named apprentice for the first time in their lives. but the clan knew who they were, so they welcomed them back, only except for one tom apprentice named Pinepaw, He hated them so much that he wanted to kill them. " Clan dismissed!" darkstar yowled, as all the cats left except avalanchepaw and dreampaw. "wow! The leader and deputy are our mentors!" dreampaw exclaimed." Lets go to the apprentice den now!" avalanchepaw insisted. As they began to walk, small twigs snapped when their tiny paws touched the ground.  
When they arrived in the apprentice den they looked around. "it's not the same.." Dreampaw Sighed."better than dying in razorclan!" she flicked her tail"  
dreampaw nodded in agreement and just thought of something. "hey, wanna go see taintedwish and angelpaw?"dreampaw kept her ears perked. "Yes! Lets go!" They ran off excitedly towards the medicine cat den. only to see just taintedwish. "Hey wheres angelpaw?" avalanchepaw asked. "She went herb searching again."  
Taintedwish told her. "should we go look for her?" Dreampaw Purred. "Please... shes been gone for quite a while now."  
the cats nodded their heads. just when they head a gunshot. "What was that?!" the two cats gasped and ran out of camp towards the earpopping sound. countless pawsteps into the forest they saw angelpaw, dead, with bulletwounds.  
"A-angelpaw?! wake up! please! its not your time yet! you are a medicinecat in training!" dreampaw yowled nudging angelpaw.  
"S-sister go back! we need help!" She yowled louder. her sister nodded her head slightly running back to camp.  
"Help! angelpaw was shot! shes dead! help!" avalanchepaw yowled to the cats of featherclan. that automaticly caught Darkstar, featherpath, and taintedwishes attention. "where is she!?" Taintedwish yowled. "Follow me!" avalanchepaw instructed.  
running those countless pawsteps, they finally reached angelpaws limp body."angelpaw..?!" taintedwish sobbed. "ANGELPAW!" Taintedwish's sobbing got louder and louder. "Taintedwish.. shes hunting with starclan now..im sure they will keep her safe! and those twolegs will leave soon hopefully!" Darkstar Said calmly. "darkstars right..starclan will protect her."Featherpath said calmly.  
taintedwish wished she could stop crying but just to think she treated angelpaw like her kit. "We will bury her in camp and sit a silent vigil." darkstar spoke with a sad but proud to have a warrior like her. they picked up angelpaws light, limp body from the ground and carried her back to camp. 


End file.
